Artemis' Recovery
by Coeus Pollo
Summary: The trials and challenges of Artemis Fowl II's recovery from Atlantis complex.
1. Orion's Reemergence

Chapter 1: Orion's Reemergence

Artemis had been in the Argon Clinic for over two weeks without a single sign of Orion. Artemis was starting to believe Orion might be gone with Dr. Argon's pills.

At this moment Artemis was deep in concentration on his laptop screen which held the power to bring empires crumbling to the ground and the resurrection of his own. That however is not what he was doing at this time. He was concentrating on Foaly the centaur's unnervingly complicated encryption for his main data storage.

"Artemis," Holly called from the door. "It is time to eat!"

_Ugh, here she comes to interrupt me again._ But even though he thought that his stomach did a little dance knowing he would be spending more time in this beautiful elven's company.

"Come in," Artemis called, "what is it today? Green puree? Barf pudding?"

"Oh, Arty," Holly grumbled, "it wouldn't be so bad if you had not been so spoiled up on the surface."

"How is Cordon Bleu and Veal being spoiled?" Artemis said quizzically.

"Blech," Holly retorted. "You humans are so cruel to animals, they are living creatures such as yourself but you seem to believe that eating them is alright. It disturbs me."

"I'm sorry that I miss eating meat, but it is part of the natural human diet and has been for thousands of years." Artemis stated plainly.

"Yeah but it is just so disturbing to think of eating another living creature." Holly said while holding in her bile from thinking of someone eating an animal.

"Ugh, just give me the nutrient slushy," Artemis replied.

As Holly handed him the slushy Artemis' hand touched Holly's, causing his heart to leap and beat faster. Holly had a gleam in her eye that told Artemis that she had a similar reaction.

_Hmm, I should study why it is I get this feeling every time she comes around me. _Artemis noted to himself while drinking his "meal".

"It is because you love her," something screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Artemis asked Holly.

"Hear what?" Holly replied with pain in her eyes.

"Nothing," Artemis replied quickly hoping to cover up another symptom of his Atlantis Complex.

_I have been doing so well. Why did I start hearing things again? The fours are gone, I don't rely on fives anymore and I can trust people again. Why did this have to throw a kink in my plans to be out of here within the next week?_

"It is because I am breaking through your walls now," the voice inside his head said.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked the voice mentally.

"You don't know who I am?" the voice replied hurt.

"No, now answer my question you blasted voice," Artemis snapped.

"Well, it is me, the one true hero, Orion!" Orion sang.

"NOOOOO!" Artemis screamed out loud.

Holly jumped at the sudden outburst from Artemis. "What is it? You can tell me. You can trust me!" Holly pleaded. She had never before been so worried about someone in her life, this little mud boy sitting in front of her held her sanity in his hands.

"Or...ion is back," stammered Artemis.

"But I though he was gone forever Arty," Holly said hopefully.

"That is what me and Dr. Argon believed, but sadly we were wrong." Artemis replied dreadfully.

"Ugh, you're saying I am going to have to deal with that sap again?" Holly retorted.


	2. Orion's Vow

**A/n: Wow. In less then 6 hours I had my story added to 4 peoples alerts and a review. For those who are wondering I will be updating this daily, if not more so. The plot will hit you like a murder mystery story at the end though. I promise :)**

Chapter 2: Orion's Vow

_Ugh! Why did you have to come back? _Artemis screamed into the void of his own brain.

"Well, I cannot leave as I am you and you are me. I am trapped inside of your head I never left though. Your fairy wizard and his apothecary items just suppressed my ability to vocalize myself. Our wonderful brain however has become immune to his potions allowing me to come back and hopefully swoop away with the fair maiden that is Major Holly Short!" replied Orion from within Artemis' subconscious mind.

_Why Holly? She doesn't love you, besides she can barely tolerate you! _Artemis growled.

"Ah, put that is a small pittance for me to fight against for a maiden of such beauty though," Orion cooed at Artemis.

_Please just leave her be, there already is enough tension between us. I do not need her believing I am in love for her. Maybe once upon a time I liked her but she is my best friend not my future lover. _Artemis replied logically.

"Is that what you truly believe Arty? I can feel your blood turn to gold whenever she is around. I can feel your heart skip a beat when you touch. You love her, I am just the side of you that realizes it and acts upon the alluring nature of such a fair maiden." Orion replied with obvious winning logic.

_No! You are a part of me that is ruled by the ideal of love. I myself do not fall to the regular ideals of the world in the fact that love conquers all. I believe that logic will trump emotion. Without logic there cannot be sanity. Without sanity there is no need for emotion. _ Artemis replied coldly.

"Without emotion, there is no sanity!" Orion cooed.

Artemis couldn't help but yawn after his three hour long inner conversation with Orion. Hmm would that be a monologue Artemis wondered. Ah but that could be left till later for now he wanted to sleep.

He looked around the room to see who was with him now to spot that Holly slept in the chair in the corner snuggled up into fetal position.

"Hey, idiot! She is probably cold throw a blanket over her to help keep her warm, she will thank you for it." Orion stated plainly.

_Ugh, I guess you are right this time. _Artemis agreed sourly.

Getting up out of his bed, Artemis took the extra comforter from the bottom of his bed and slowly tucked the child sized elf Major up in the human sized comforter. _Wow, she is beautiful. _Artemis thought to himself.

"What have I been telling you? She is the most beautiful maiden I have ever lain my eyes on," Orion stated matter of factually.

_Leave me to my own thoughts would you? _Artemis snapped.

"But they are OUR thoughts. We are the one and the same being." Orion chided.

_I swear I will find a way to get rid of you!_ Artemis raged.

"I vow to never leave until you realize your love for Major Short." Orion vowed.


	3. Holly's Vow

Chapter 3: Holly's Vow

Artemis was sitting in his study like always. The thoughts of the Argon Clinic long behind him. He was sitting alone thinking of his next plan to earn millions.

_Hmm, if I take nuclear power and harness it as a micro-cell battery I could replace the common everyday battery of the world!_ Was along the lines of his thoughts.

Butler walked in just then and flipped his monitor to the thing Artemis was most trying to avoid. The video feed of Holly's wedding.

"Butler, you know I do not wish to see such an atrocity," Artemis complained coldly.

"I wish to see it though, she is one of our greatest friends. We should be happy that she has found someone she loves." Butler replied.

Artemis scanned the screen just as the traditional fairy wedding march song began playing. Trouble Kelp was standing as the groom with Foaly as his best man, Caballine as the Maid of Honor, and Foaly and Caballine's children Foaly Jr. and Holly as the ring bearer and flower girl.

"Why would she marry such an despicable man?" Artemis growled.

"She loves him Artemis. Just like you love her." Butler replied offhandedly.

"Ah, but if I had realized it sooner." Artemis said solemnly.

"Then it would have been you up there instead of Trouble Kelp, and what a beautiful wedding that would have been," Butler cooed.

"Since when are you acting like Juliet, Domovoi my old friend?" Artemis kidded him.

"Well, she refuses to be around you after what you did to her and Holly, so I guess in my missing her I started acting more like her." Butler replied dreadfully.

Artemis then began watching the screen as the most beautiful woman in all the world started walking down the aisle. Her auburn hair much longer then it used to be since she retired from the LEP due to his actions. It had taken a lot of hacking on his part to even be allowed to view this feed as Foaly agreed with her decision to keep him out of her life along with the other fairies among the People. Only Mulch was left who would talk to him which is how he had learned that Holly was marrying this despicable man.

It was at this point that Holly made it to the alter in front of the warlock standing there to wed them. As an even heavier dagger to Artemis this warlock just happened to be one whom Artemis had risked his life to save. N°1 was standing there to wed the woman he loved to Trouble Kelp of all people.

_That should be me! Not that blasted Trouble Kelp!_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together these two in holy matrimony. Are there any here who would raise a reason why these two should not be wed?" At this N°1 paused holding his breath along with everyone else who suspected Artemis to show up and ruin this joyous day. "Then let us continue, I believe the Bride and Groom have prepared their own vows today."

"Holly," Trouble began as did the trembling in Artemis' hands. "I vow to always love you as I always have, to hold you close when you are afraid or sad. To protect you from anyone who would do you harm above or below ground. I have known this day would come for so long, and I promise it will be many centuries before I will part from you on my death bed."

"Trouble," Holly began with tears in her eyes. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember, it just took me a while to drop all of the things that were distracting me to realize that you are my one true soul mate. I vow to be there for you when you have had a tough day at work. To always love you, and never to part from your side. You complete me."

It was at this point that Artemis broke down in sobs realizing the only person he has ever loved was mere seconds from marrying someone else and he was powerless to stop it.

"Trouble Kelp," N°1 decreed, "do you take Holly Short to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Trouble replied ecstaticly.

"Holly Short," N°1 continued, "do you take Trouble Kelp to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Holly replied with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," N°1 decreed happily.

"Holly NOOOOOO!" Artemis screamed from behind his screen.

"ARTEMIS, Artemis, Artemis." butler said from what sounded like a tunnel.

"Artemis!" Butler said from beside Artemis' bed while shaking his young principle awake.

"Butler, why did she marry him of all people!" Artemis howled through his tears.

"Who marry whom?" Butler replied perplexed.

"Holly, why did she marry Commander Kelp instead of me?" Artemis replied with severe deliria obvious on his face.

"Artemis, Holly is still single and I am pretty sure she would never marry her commanding officer," Butler replied with a small twinkle of knowing in his eyes.

"But I saw it! I was watching the marriage in my study on my computer!" Artemis replied still groggily.

"That was just a dream Artemis, your still in the clinic, calm down or you might cause your Complex to come back much worse." Butler stated trying to calm his principle.

"I'm what?" Artemis replied as he got a hold of his surroundings. "Oh thank god it wasn't real!'


	4. Butler's Conundrum

**A/n: Woo, over 100 hits in 1 day? And hit the benchmark of 100 visitors. So as a present to you guys this is a present of a second chapter for the day! Ty for the review telling me about the chapter name differences. I had it planned out a little different but ended up doing it like this.**

Chapter 4: Butler's Conundrum

"Ugh, Butler never tell anyone about this. It never happened got it?" Artemis said quickly to cover up his outburst.

"What never happened Artemis?" Butler responded knowing he was going to have to tell Holly and the Doctor.

"Good," Artemis said misunderstanding the words that his bodyguard had just said.

Juliet knocked on the door before stepping in. "Dom, it is my shift to watch of Arty here. Go take a nap."

"Ugh, I am going back to sleep Juliet" Artemis said with his voice quavering. It was still only midnight?

Butler knew immediately after leaving the room what he should do. He started the walk to Holly Shorts apartment. Along the way he began thinking of what Artemis had said about Holly marrying the Commander.

_There is no way that in all the world she would marry her commanding officer. Holly has much more self respect then to do that. And why did Artemis seem broken up over her marrying Kelp instead of him? Could it possibly of been Orion when he first awoke? _Shaking his head at this thought. _No if it had been Orion he would of remained in control and been fine with having said that. So does Artemis really love Holly? If so does she love him back? Grr, if I don't figure this out it may cause further withdraw into the complex, and god knows no one wants that._

Looking up Butler saw the familiar apartment complex with Holly Shorts apartment balcony off to his left.

_No lights are on. She must be asleep, but this is more important than her beauty sleep. This could mean a change for the world. _

Butler knocked heavily on Holly's door knowing that he would most likely wake up a raging horde of the small fairy residents but he needed to speak to her immediately. He then waited for exactly one minute and thirty seconds before pounding again. At this point in time he heard a door open behind him.

"Could you kee..." was all the short man behind him got out before turning completely pale and running back into his apartment.

"HOLLY ANSWER THIS DOOR!" Butler hollered at the door which blocked his way to Major Holly Short.

"Hold your horses out there," screamed Holly's familiar voice from inside.

As the door opened Butler rushed in closing the door behind him. He began thoroughly checking the room for bugs.

"Hey Holly," Butler said while searching.

"Butler we have gone over this before," Holly said annoyedly, "Foaly checks my apartment every day for bugs for fear one of our conversations will leak."

"Ah, but I am searching for Foaly's bugs," Butler replied plainly.

"He doesn't bug for fear of Artemis hacking his systems and finding them," Holly stated growing more annoyed.

"Okay I am done," Butler replied releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What is so important that you come here in the middle of the night?" Holly inquired.

"Artemis," Butler replied, "he..."

"This could of waited till morning!" she said growing more angry.

"He woke up in tears from a dream of you marrying Commander Kelp instead of him!" Butler blurted.

"He WHAT?" Holly said as the blood drained from her face.


	5. Holly's Conniption

**A/n: No flames or such so far, guess most people like it. Tonight will be a double post as well to keep all you happy readers addicted.**

Chapter 5: Holly's Conniption

"HOW DARE HE!" raged the short Major.

"Calm down Holly think clearly!" Butler urged.

"I am going to go kick his ass so far through his head he wont be a genius anymore!"Holly said as she grabbed her jacket not even changing out of her bed clothes.

"Holly, you cant do that! Think of the complex, what could that door to his fragile state of mind?" Butler continued to try to calm the short woman.

"To hell with him and his d'arviting complex!" Holly shouted as she ushered the bulky bodyguard out of her apartment.

"Ugh, I guess there is no stopping this," Butler conceded as he stalked along behind her.

"For Frond sakes, he is a mud boy! And TROUBLE? Where does he get off thinking I would marry him?" Holly screamed while almost running down the street towards the clinic that held the unsuspecting genius.

"Well there was that one date you two-" Butler said as he got cut off by the even more enraged Holly.

"THAT WAS A SINGLE DATE! AND IT ENDED TERRIBLY! TROUBLE HAS ABOUT AS MUCH OF A CHANCE AS FOALY DOES AT WINNING A DEBATE WITH ARTEMIS!" Holly screeched as she walked into the clinic.

As she said this Juliet noticed Artemis give a slight shiver in the middle of his sleep.

Reaching Artemis' door Holly opened it without knocking and turned on the light.

"Juliet, get out!" Holly said in a "no-nonsense" tone.

"Wha-?" Juliet mumbled as Holly tossed her out of the room.

Artemis as this happened was having a dream of being buried alive. He was however taking this at it's normal pace when suddenly he was thrown into the light(some might say this is the brains reaction to the lights of his room being thrown on). He appeared in his study standing next to what looked like a tall man wearing a medieval warriors garb with the Fowl standard imprinted on the front with Aurum Est Potestas emblazoned in brilliant shining gold letters above it.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Why, I am the good knight Orion!" Orion stated back with a bow.

"You are what?" Artemis said with his mouth agape.

"I... AM... ORION." Orion said less ecclesiastically speaking slowly so to be better understood.

"Well then where are we?" Artemis asked slightly annoyed.

"In our mind of course!" Orion stated with ever more enthusiasm.

"If we are both here, then who might I ask is controlling the body, because it seems it is awakening." Artemis said glancing at his plasma wall which displayed everything his eyes were seeing.

"Ooh this should be interesting, another persona is to show itself now? I wonder what you did to cause this one." Orion said smugly.

"ARTEMIS! WAKE YOUR MUD BOY ASS UP!" Holly screamed at the sleeping body of Artemis.

"Artemis? No, no. I am Apollo." the new controller of Artemis' body said.

"Apol...lo?" Holly said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes that is my name, and I am the alter as you call it formed within this brain under the pressure of Artemis suppressing the want to be wanted by females." Apollo stated plainly.

"His side of whaaaaa?" Holly said as she passed out at his touch on her ear.

"Sleep beautiful." Apollo said.

_Well, where did Juliet go? She most fits my tastes, I must go find her._ Getting up having thought that he walked to the door and opened it to have a tall beautiful blonde Juliet fall forward into him.

"Whoa there beautiful." Apollo said as he spun catching her while remaining standing.

"Artemis, why are you looking at me like that?" Juliet said noticing a certain gleam in his eyes that every other guy in her life except Dom gave her.

"I am just admiring the most beautiful girl in the world," Apollo stated back. "Now would you mind getting me some skinny black jeans, a purple dress shirt, a black vest, and some black converse? I wish to go to the club!"


	6. Apollo goes clubbing

Chapter 6: Apollo goes clubbing

"You would never wear such a thing though Arty!" Juliet said completely flabbergasted.

"I am not 'Arty' though, so go get me the clothes. We are going to Philosophy in Dublin!" Apollo said with Artemis' body.

"What? Oooh, this is soo gonna happen, I want blackmail on Arty!" Juliet said still not aware of the elf collapsed on the bed.

"Good, now along with the clothes my hair is at a perfectly unkempt length. I want a hair straightener as well please." Apollo said as Juliet gaped.

"Okay!" Juliet said with a smile bouncing out of the room.

Apollo started hearing the sounds of an awakening elf from the bed. "Ah, Major Holly Short. Will you be joining us at the club tonight?"

"The whaa?" Holly said with almost the same look that Juliet had on her face.

"I, along with Juliet, am going to go to the club tonight. Do you wish to come?" Apollo said plainly.

"Oooh, this I have got to see!" Holly said. "But should we not tell Butler, and see if Dr. Argon will allow it?"

"Ah, but my dear Short. If the doctor were to learn of me, he would want to start 'treatments'" Apollo said logically. "So instead we will not tell Butler or mother until we have come back!"

"Getting clearance for a shuttle will be impossible then!" Holly said overly enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"Hmm, quite right you are. Hand me my laptop will you?" Apollo asked.

"What for?" Holly requested before handing the machine to him.

"Well, Foaly is in control of all LEP shuttles, and earlier today I broke his encryption. So I will book us a shuttle courtesy of the LEP. Then I will have Juliet go pick up his newest idea." Apollo said with a gleam in his eye that looked similar to the gleam Artemis gets when he has a master plan.

"Okay, but how do we get to the shuttle port without being seen?" Holly interrogated.

"With some help from an unwilling centaur of course!" Apollo said growing the most gorgeous smile Holly had ever seen.

"What should I do to get ready then?" Holly asked blushing under his gaze. _When did Artemis become so gorgeous? _

"Go to work, go about your day normally and meet here at 4 o'clock sharp! And let me take some quick measurements to get your outfit." Apollo finished as he pulled out a measuring tape.

"No!" Holly screeched.

"Don't worry, you have an hour glass figure and Juliet will be picking out the clothes so no worries." Apollo said with a blank look on his face.

Holly quickly gave in and Apollo got her measurements and ushered her out quickly. Soon after she was gone the Butlers showed up. Domovoi carrying the clothes, and Juliet prancing around happily.

"You told your brother?" Apollo said aggravated.

"He already knew Apollo," Juliet said putting a certain ring on the name that Apollo loved.

"Well then, Butler do you have any objections?" Apollo questioned.

"Nope, and I got it cleared by the LEP and the doctor. We will have a private shuttle take us to Dublin tomorrow at 6:30 sharp. The doctor believes this will be severely beneficial for you." Butler said slightly amused at the clothes his principle was going to be wearing.

"Good, everything is going better then expected. Juliet, I have these measurements for Holly. Get her some clothes proper for Philosophy would you? And while your out, get me some aviators and my bag that has the scraps of old LEP gear." Apollo said smirking with his gorgeous smile.

"Yes, Apollo," Juliet said skipping out of the room.

"Well my dear friend. I have some things to do before we go, please do wear less inconspicuous clothes though, I want to make the girls want us, not be afraid of us." Apollo said clearly rejoicing in the idea of going clubbing for once in his life.


	7. Apollo in the club

**A/n: Review for cookie? Review for cookie!**

Chapter 7: Apollo in the club

"Let's get a move on!" Apollo said to the people standing in front of him him that all had varying degrees of party clothes on.

"Ugh, Juliet do you think this is really attractive?" Holly said glaring at her short black skirt which only came down to her mid thigh.

"You look very attractive Holly, now be quiet and get a move on." Juliet said smirking at how much looking attractive was getting on Holly's nerves.

"But we still don't know how I am going to blend into the crowd at the club!" Holly said with her last ace up her sleeve.

"I have the answer to that in my pocket," Apollo said smugly. "Now lead the way to the shuttle!"

"Fine!" holly said in a huff. Taking off out of the door hoping to lose them along the way to avoid having to go to the club.

"Hah! She wishes to escape! Follow her Butler!" Apollo said with a twinge of excitement in his voice.

"On it Sir." Butler replied.

Eventually after Holly making it an exceptionally long trip in her attempt to escape Apollo and his Butlers. They made it to the shuttle port which was vacated except for a single LEP shuttle. They all loaded in to begin their night of fun.

"Holly!" Foaly's voice crackled in over the speakers in the shuttle. "Finally you made it here. I was beginning to think I wouldn't get to see how my ring works!"

"Ring?" Holly said with mouth agape.

"Ah, yes. Now is as good a time as ever to unveil my secret way of getting you into a club." Apollo said pulling out what looked like a smooth black ring with several gems encrusted into the band.

"What's that?" Holly said immediately drawn to the object in Apollo's hand.

"That Holly my dear, is my newest invention!" Foaly said with pure ecstasy in his voice.

"And it does?" Holly questioned holding the ring like an explosive in his hand.

"Makes you into a beautiful woman of course!" Apollo said to rib Holly.

"You are lucky Butler would beat me up if I hurt you mud-boy," Holly said anger clear in her voice.

"Put it on already!" Foaly screeched with obvious anticipation.

As Holly slipped it on the gems began to glow to display a screen to her that said 'Transform now?'

as she clicked yes she could feel herself grow taller.

"What just happened?" Holly said being able to look Apollo directly in the eyes.

"Well, look in the mirror." Apollo said with attraction clear in his eyes while offering her a hand mirror.

Holly took the mirror to look in it. What she saw she did not recognize at all though. The woman staring back at her from the mirror had two bright blue eyes, long blond hair, and a face similar to Juliet's.

"Woah, I look stunning!" Holly said through a gasp.

"And human," Foaly grumbled about her not noticing the brilliance of his invention.

"That too," Holly said to give the centaur his deserved credit.

On the next three hour trip Holly gave in to the temptation to check what everyone else was wearing. Artemis had on black skinny jeans which made his legs look like they went on forever, a blue silk dress shirt that tightly hugged his arms and chest showing the muscle definition he had been acquiring, a black vest that was unbuttoned, a pair of gold mirrored aviator sunglasses with what looked like a tiny bit of fairy tech on the inside of them. His hair was straightened to perfection with red tips which she had no idea how he had accomplished.

Juliet was wearing a short black skirt much like her own, with a low cut red top which also mirrored Holly's own shirt with the jade ring as always tied into the tip of her long blonde ponytail.

Butler wore a tweed vest, dress pants, and a red black shirt. Always dressing as the bodyguard. She could also see the faint lines of several weapons on his person. Well at least someone had the ability to bring weapons in their own weapons. She was unable to due to constricting style of her clothes.

When they arrived above ground Holly quickly shielded the craft and flew to the roof of the hotel the Fowls owned a permanent penthouse.

"Well, we have about 20 minutes till we have to leave, so get ready, and Holly Make yourself more attractive could you?" Apollo sniggered.

"You are more insufferable than Orion!" Holly screeched at him.

"Ah, don't get your elven panties in a twist. You are always beautiful. Even Artemis admits that." Apollo said to calm her before she hit him.

At this though Holly blushed and ran into the other room.

"Oh, Butler. I am sorry to say but you have another sister now." Apollo stated calmly.

"I what? One isn't enough!" Butler said completely flabbergasted.

"Yes, her name is Willow Butler, and she just ran into the other room." Apollo said gesturing to where Holly had just run.

"Oh, her cover name?" Butler said catching on quickly.

"Yes, she is Juliet's twin sister." Apollo said bringing out her ID.

"Ok, so what do we do till we go to the club?" Juliet asked.

"We shall watch some T.V., duh!" Apollo said.

"What's on then?" Juliet said not even reacting to the difference in Artemis' behavior.

"'Big Bang Theory'" Apollo said settling onto the couch.

"Ugh, you are going to state everything wrong with it aren't you?" Juliet asked.

"Of course, I am after all still a genius!" Apollo said.

20 minutes and one huge lecture from Apollo on the incorrectness of the show later they were walking down the street towards the club.

"Well there it is!" Apollo said pointing at a small gray building.

"That's it? This supposedly crazy awesome mud-man club?" Holly said thinking Apollo had gone nuts.

"That is why it is called Philosophy, Willow." Apollo lectured, "it shows that peoples philosophies in life are misconstrued by what is on the outside."

"Willow?" Holly said looking around to see where the newcomer was.

"You, silly!" Juliet said handing her the new fake ID.

"For Frond sakes! I am a Butler?" Holly looked at it amazed.

"For now yes. It is the best way to get you in with few questions asked." Apollo stated clearly. "Now step in behind me and keep your mouth shut."

Walking up to the tall man guarding the rope he quickly flashed a smile, handed the man a small pile of cash and ushered the rest of the group in.

"That was fast," Holly stated as they walked into a small lobby with a couple of phones.

"Yeah, money does that." Apollo said nonchalantly.

"Well lets go!" Juliet said in a hurried town as she flew open the soundproofed doors to the club.

Looking around all the group saw were drunken men, and women wearing not nearly enough clothes. Apollo was in his element now.

"Well, I am gonna go get a drink." Apollo said while walking to the bar.

"Barkeep! Get me an alien brain hemorrhage would ya?" Apollo asked.

"Right away!" the barkeep immediately stated knowing exactly who it was that asked for the odd alcoholic concoction.

"Here, you go Artemis," said the barkeep whom Apollo did not recognize.

"Do I know you?" Apollo asked.

"No, but you are legendary among our online chat boards." the barkeep said to Apollo.

"And what boards are these?" Apollo said with curiosity piqued.

"The genii boards of course. You are highly respected." the barkeep said.

"Hmm, I will check them out tomorrow. But for now, that lady down at the bar there seems to be fed up with that man. Time to make my move!" Apollo said.


End file.
